Beginning Again
by Rosebud2
Summary: This is about Nee and Bran's second daugther as she goes off to court. For those of you who have read my first fic, do not worry!!! This story is not sappy at all!
1. Default Chapter

~Default Chapter~

Disclaimer: I do not own Crown Duel, nor any of its characters. So please don't sue me!!!

            This story kind of involves the latest short story by Sherwood Smith, called "Beauty".  For those who haven't read that one, it might still be on the internet somewhere, but it will come out a book in September some time.  For those who have,  it's before Elestra has been taken away by Flavic.  But the story is about Nee and Bran's 2nd daughter, which I made up, and it starts in Tlanth.

            Now, read on…

            The wind blew the shutters open, which I had left ajar the night before so that the Hill Folk's music would play me to sleep.

            The wind played playfully across my face as I started to stir restlessly in my bed.   I could hear Koria, my "nanny" (although I needed one not for my 16 years), as she hastened to close the window. 

            "Leave it open, please," I mumbled.

            "Yes, my lady," she repined humbly as she set my dress on the edge of the bed and turned to leave.

            Crawling out of bed I put on my silk robe and walked to the casement.  Looking out I could see our wondrous colorwoods, the only ones of their kind in the world.

            The air smelled fresh and sharp- it woke me promptly.

            I, Clairia Astair, was the second child of Count Branaric and Countess Nimiar of the county of Tlanth, of the Kingdom of Remalna, under the leadership of esteemed King Vindanric and Queen Meliara. 

            _Life, what a mouth full, I thought with a smile.  Yet, it still sounded poetic in its own strange way._

            I was tall, too tall I always thought.  My hair was of a lightish brown color that flowed uncontrollable but thickly down to the middle of my back.

            Picking up the ornately decorated gown, I put it back into its truck.  As I was planning to go into the mountains today, I pulled out a plain gray-blue dress and a belt that was large enough to hold a small snack that would serve to hold my lunch.

Tying the front part of my hair back, I walked down to the kitchens to snatch my provisions.

The kitchen was busy with three servants, Oria, the steward, and Demnan, our old cook all bustling about.

"Good morning," I said cheerfully.

My response was a hasty hush, which I came out later to find was because mother and father had just appeared in the room adjacent, the morning dining chamber.  They were both talking in rapid voices. 

Grabbing an apple, I sat down on a stool next to the cutting table as my parent's voices drifted in from the formal dinning room.

"…she needs to go soon, it's almost her flower day!" that was mother.

"Burn it!  So soon?  Kitten has been there for quite awhile already, but….  Well truly I just don't want her to go," confessed the Count.

"First of all, you still have the twins.  And second of all, it doesn't matter what you want.  She can't live here forever.  She is not our heir, and as such she needs to learn the court ways and eventually find someone to marry."

I had hardly ever heard my mother speak like this.  She was usually so prim and proper, especially with her speech. It appeared she only let her true colors show when she was (seemingly) alone with father.  Seem right; he always had that effect on people.

I started to drift in my own thoughts all their voices slow drained out of consciousness…. _The thought of court life…..  Truth to tell it would be fun, but what about the twins?  I'd miss dear old Dorran and Serria terribly.  And what about the Hill Folk?!  Their music would be a tragic loss in my life._

 Not being able to take any more at that moment, I walked to the summer parlor and out into the blooming rose garden.  Sitting on a bench I resolved to contemplate.

Well, I realized I didn't really have a choice about the matter, so I deftly accepted it.

Then apprehension took over and I realized exactly what court would mean.

Balls…races…concerts…

Was I joking myself?   Life would be great!

Dropping my apple, I ran back to the castle.  But before I reached the doors, I stopped in my tracks and turned slowly around.

The Hill Folk….

Oh… how much I would miss them.  Running quickly so I could be home by lunchtime, I made my way upwards into the mountains to say my farewell as the sound of third white rang longingly behind me.


	2. Leaving Home

~ Chapter 2: Leaving Home ~

          I closed the last and final trunk of five.  My initial thought was that five trucks would be much too many, but one didn't know what would happen in court, and therefore what would be needed, did they?

            Turning to look at the red and gold sunset, I felt as if this would be the most poetic time for a single tear to fall down my cheeks as it caught the last rays of the glittering sun….

            But nope!  Snatching my traveling gloves, for I was often generally cold, I seemed most happy to leave.

            Just then, Oria came in.

            "My Lady Clairia, your trunks will be taken below, but now you need to sleep so that you can leave at first white," she reported.

            She was another one who acted like a mother.

            Yet, trying not to cause difficulty, I crawled into bed and said, "What ever you say, Oria."

            I had on my soft blue satin dress- the most comfortable for traveling.

            It was somewhat sad saying my goodbyes, but once I was in the carriage all I felt was excitement; excitement for being on my own.

            Then reality settled in, once again, and it came to pass that I would not be totally on my own, for Kitten would be there.

            Kitten.  *Mood darkening*  My elder sister of but two years, yet it seemed as if even the ocean separating Remalna and Sartor was not big enough to represent the colossal gulf between us. 

            Anyways, how long would I really be around her?  Surely Court is big enough to hold both a devil and an angel?


	3. The Arrival

The Arrival

Firstly, kisses, and kisses, and more kisses to **Rylee Whi**t**more, my first real reviewer!   I was practically, no wait…I actually was jumping all around because I was so happy when I got your review!!!  Concerning who Clairia will pair up with, I had the same question, but I think I'll go ahead and do it anyways.  (I hope that I didn't just give away too much there.)**

Anyways, merci beacoup! Tu es tres sympa!!!

Now onward to my story….

*`*`*`*`

            It took three days to reach Remalna-city.  On the first night of our trip we stayed in Carad-on-Whitewater (where I danced to my heart's delight), and the second in the town of Lumm- the usual stops when one is traveling from Tlanth to the capital.

            While driving down the Street-of-the-Sun, I opened the carriage window to glimpse my first taste of the city.   The streets where paved with light orange sheets of stone.  A line of children ran behind the coach, waving and shouting at whoever they thought of importance rode within.   I smiled and waved back gladly.  One curly haired child threw some fragrant flowers toward me; instinctively my hand went out and caught it- the result of years of sword training.

            Before too long we where rumbling up the ornately decorated paths of Athanarel.  The carriage stopped in front of a magnificently carved door.  A liveried servant leaped up to open the door.  I took his hand as I stepped out.  Another servant opened up the magnificent door, and yet another said, "Follow me, my lady, and I will show you to your rooms."  His hand moved out in an imploring manner.

            Following, I crossed an intricate floor mosaic, one of moons and stars.  Up one staircase, down a hall, and through a windowed corridor, and I found myself in front of a pretty tapestry door hanging.  The servant bowed me in, and I walked into a room done in subtle shades of rose.  Thinking back to the many discussions with my mother on courtly finesse, I realized that this room fit the description of the one she said she had stayed in during her days in Athanarel.  

            I walked into the adjoining bedroom, the first one being a small parlor, and saw Koria unpacking my trunks.  She must have taken some more direct path.  

            "Good afternoon," I said to her.

            "Good afternoon, my lady."  Looking me up and down, she said, "I will send someone down to the kitchens to get you some tea."

            "Yes, please.  That would be lovely."  

            Turning around I heard a tapping, a tapping at my chamber door sorry, I couldn't help staying away from the allusion.  I walked into the parlor to find a hand reaching down to come inside.  The next moment I was looking into the face of girl, a girl not quite my age, with lemon colored hair.

Sorry this chapter was sooo boring; I promise it will get livelier! 


	4. Many Meetings

Many Meetings

            I would like to say thank you to **Dreamer**, who reviewed my first fic, Nighttime Stirrings, and again to **Rylee Whitmore, my most devoted (and only hint, hint! fan of Beginning Again, at least so far).**

I warn you, we meet a lot of new characters in this chapter.

Now here's Chapter 4!

*`*`*`*`

            "Oh, I'm so glad you're here! Mother said you'd be coming today," the lemon-haired girl said.

            I looked at her blankly.

            "Oh, sorry.  There I go again," she said sweeping a small curtsy.  "I'm Princess Elestra, second child of the King and Queen."  She said this all very fast.

            "Oh!" I gasped.  Making a trembling curtsy of my own, I said, "Sorry, my lady. I didn't know who you were."

            "No need to be sorry.  And no need to call me 'my lady' either.  We're cousins!" she said.  "If we leave now, we'll have just enough time for a walk about the grounds before dinner."

            "All right, then.  Just let me change into my walking gown."

            Going into the small dressing room, I chose a soft yellow dress, one that accented my tanned skin nicely.  It was a sliming gown, and the square neckline was neither too low nor too high.

            Fashions had changed since my mother's day.  Replacing the long, open sleeves of the women's gown were the tight, narrow fitted sleeves, with slits at the elbow and shoulder (where gauzy fabric puffed out) to allow movement.  Remarkably, fans were still considered fashionable.  However the long hair trend was not completely out; while it was still admired, it was not adored.

            Finishing my look with a necklace, I walked to the parlor and said with a smile, "Let's go.  I'm egger to begin my court life."

*`*`*`*`*

            Making our way thought the Primary Guest Wing, we currently came to the Royal Gardens.  It seemed as if all the flowers where in bloom just for me, their fragrance tickled my nose.

            I thought about how nice it was, walking there with the Princess, but then a realization hit me: If one hadn't seem one's sister in two years, and one suddenly appeared at one's sister's residence, wouldn't you think that one's sister would be there to greet one !?!

            Well.

            That just showed how much she cared for family relations.

            I had to calm my anger, for we presently came to a meeting in the paths where a group of young people filled our vision.

            "Brace yourself," Elestra advised quietly.  I thought I also heard a hint of covetousness in her voice. 

            One particularly curvy girl, with soft waves in her hair, caught my eye.

            "Clairia! My darling!" Just guess who that was.

            "Kitten! How nice to see you again!" I said as we embraced each other.  I hope my voice hid my annoyance. 

            "Here, let me introduce you to my friends," she said.  It became immediately apparent why she had decided to dump welcoming me in favor of a walk with this company. A few of the men particularly caught my eye.

            "Here is my greatest friend, Lady Tara of Savona, daughter of the Duke of Savona and Duchess Tamara Chamadis."  Tara seemed to contain every aspect of a fine court lady- medium height, wavy dark hair, and a beautiful face that had inherited her mother's famous lashes. "And here is her brother, Russav." _I swear_, _if he was just two years older._

            "This one here," my sister went, her eyes winking at this well built, dark haired and eyed man, "is Lord Jonavic, first son of Lady Renna Khialem.  He _always_ wins at the races."  He looked only about two years older than me, and as he bowed over my hand I couldn't help but smile. "And this is his sister, Lady Renna."  She seemed to be the same age as me.  Her straight strawberry-blonde hair and lean frame gave me the impression that she was a nice, caring girl.  We both curtsied.

            One man walked boldly up to me.  "I am most honored to meet you, lady Clairia.  Let me introduce myself- my name is Jarrod," the new man said as he picked up my hand in the fashion of years before and kissed it.  Now, he just about took my breath away.  He was tall, but not too lean, very handsome, with brown hair and deep blue eyes.  He looked only about a year older than me.  

"Just what until you see him play, Clairia.  He's an amazing Huntiarist," Kitten said appreciatively.  I admit, I wish he would've taken me away right then and there and played just to me. "And this one is next to him is his brother, Demetrius.  Both are sons of Count Deric and Countess Trishe of Ordanith."  Demetrius looked just my age, with blond hair and eyes, that when I looked into them, seemed to change color.

            "This is Lanive, and her twin, Geral, the children of Baron Geral Keradec and Baroness Torandar."  Geral had red hair like his father, but it was rather subdued.  Lanive, on the other hand had straight brown hair, and wearing glasses, she looked like a scholar.

            Next was a girl who made me look twice.  She had striking red hair and green eyes that seemed to pierce. "Clairia, this is Gloria, daughter of Alcanad Hazhlee and Arasa of Turlee."

            "Honored, my lady," she said as she bowed.

            "This is Lady Remandra, daughter of esteemed Elenet of Grumareth." We both curtsied, and as I looked into her eyes I found that their color seem rather bleak.

            A new man strode up to me.  He looked about 17; he was tall with pale yellow locks, and eyes that narrowed in mirth.

            "May I present myself, Lady Clairia, as Prince Alaerec.

 So this was our next king-to-be.  

            "My lord, I'm honored," I said as I curtsied low and waved my fan in the mode of Kindly Reverence. 

            "May I offer you my arm on the way to dinner?" he asked.

            "You may," I replied.  And as I turned my head to look at those behind me, I saw many looks aimed at the Prince's back- all full of contempt.           

*`*`*`*`*

Now to recommence   

            The young people of the court:

            *Lady Renna's children are: Jonavic and Renna the II.

            *Deric and Trishe's children are: Jarrod and Demetrious.

            *Savona and Tamara's children are: Tara and Russav the II.

            *Geral and Torandar's children are: the twins, Lanive (a girl) and Geral the II.

            *Arasa (the lady from CD from Trishe's picnic who was kind of dumb) and 

Alcanad's kid: Gloria.

            *Elenet's kid: Remandra

            *And of course there is Prince Alaerec and Princess Elestra.

***Just so you know, Alaerec, Jonavic, and Jarrod are a three-some (meaning they are close friends).***


	5. The New Person

            **Middling Emrys, thanks for your review.  I thought the way I did it was awful too.  I might re-do once I get the time. Since I was out of town awhile ago, I was not able to post! My sincere apologies!!!Sorry Rylee!!!!  Now here's a long chapter for your wait!!!**

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            After being drooped off at the Residence Wind by Prince Alearc, I made my way up to my room to put on my dinning gown.  Walking inside the parlor, I found a note waiting for me on my card table.  Wondering who it was from, for I had been at court for only a few hours, I picked it up apprehensively.  It was from the queen- an invitation to dinner.

            "Koria!" I yelled.

            She poked her head out of the small servants' door, with an inquisitive look in her eyes.

            "I've just be invited to dinner, I said happily.  "I need your help to emit the right effect."

            We choose a rather flattering gown, a flowing, beaded red dress.  It had a low neckline and tight fitted sleeves, and at the cuff, the fabric formed to a point.

            Koria adeptly did my hair, making it so that curls framed my face as the rest cascaded down my back.  White and silver bows, formed into curlicues, were added for contrast.

            While Koria held up a mirror for me to look in, I heard a gentle beating at my tapestry door.  Surprised, I walked to the drape and pushed it to the side.

            Jarrod strode in remember, he is Lord Deric's son.  He looked radiant in his navy blue shirt, gold embroidered waistcoat and open coat over loose trousers.  He looked me up and down appreciatively, and, smiling luminously at me, held his arm out.

            Blushing slightly, I took his arm and smiled back.

*^*

            The dinning chamber was magnificent.  Low tables formed a long "U"; cushions lined the outer side.

            Many other guests were there, Alaerec and Jonavic included.   

            The king and queen where standing in the mist of a small group.  One of the men in the assemble looked remarkably like Jarrod- it must have been his father, Lord Deric.  And the pretty blonde standing next to him…that would have to be Lady Trishe.

            I was gazing around in awe, when before I knew it, Renna was standing next to me.

            "You wouldn't mind, would you Jarrod, if I stole Clairia for just a bit?" she asked.

            Jarrod looked liked he did, very much so, but Renna took my arm, and we walked over to the punch table.  I strolled away laughing inwardly.

            We started to talk, just idle chit-chat.  But I was able to tell fairly soon that we would be great friends.

            "Clairia, how do you like the palace so far?" Renna asked.

            "Well, from what I've seen, it seems quite lovely.  I can't wait to explore the gardens some more."

            "Yes!  They are beautiful aren't they?  My mother told me that about ten years ago a great storm poured on Remalna-City, and most of the delicate flowers where lost.  They all had to be replanted.  And just recently, an envoy traveled here from Pationa, a land across the sea.  He brought an abundant collect of foreign breeds with him.  They should bloom soon."

            "I can't wait!  I also look forward to meeting the new people-"

            "-New people?!" she said with a gasp.  Covering her mouth up with her hand, she said, "Oh, dear me! I've kept you away form the king and queen!  I feel awful.  So, so sorry.  Lets go great them straight away."

            Briskly walking towards the little group around the king and queen, I saw Renna trying to get back her wits.  The crowd parted, and we both curtsied deeply.  Before I could say anything, the queen stepped up to me and embraced me.  Surprised at what seemed to me a very un-courtly-like gesture, I hugged her back.

            "How nice to finally see you Clairia!  I've missed your mother so.  How is she doing?" she asked curiously.

            "She's doing fine, as are the twins," I said with a smile.  Immediately, I knew I would like her.

            Next, the king took my hand and bowed over it.  "Pleased to meet the outlandish Branaric's daughter!  I hope you enjoy your stay," his eyed narrowed in mirth, just like his son's.

            "Come, Clairia," she called beckoning.  "I have a place I would love to show you."  Catching up to her, she said, "It was a haven for me when I first came to Athanarel."  We walked in silence until we came to a windowed hallway.

After awhile, she unexpectedly laughed out loud into the silence.  Seeing my questioning look, she said, "You know, I just remembered, on my first night in the capital, the Princess of Renselaeus showed this same place to me.  I really do hope you enjoy it as much as I did, and still do," she added almost as an afterthought.

            Presently, we came upon a pair of doors, ones so old as to be made out of wood.  They were so intricately carved that I could have stood there for a whole time change just starring at it.  The queen waved her hand and two liveried servants sprang to open them, one for each door.

The scene that greeted me was impressive.  It was a long room with windows placed high on the opposite wall.  All four walls were covered with bookshelves, which in turn were overflowing with books.  Six rows of towering bookshelves filled the space in between.  Ladders were placed strategically around the aisles.  We were in the renowned library of Athanarel.

Picking up her skirts, the queen said, "I'm sorry to do this to you Clairia, but I must return back to the dinner party.  Please wander around, but be back before you miss the food and dancing!"

I was in too much of a state in awe to answer, although I managed to wave my hand in a responsive sort of manner.  I started to amble about, just looking at the extensive concoction of books and trailing my finger across their jarring spines.  After what seemed like for ever, I heard a came to a corner of the room.  There, at a plain door tapestry, I heard the faint sound of a quill on paper.  I crossed my hand elusively to the side of it and gently pushed it to the side.

The rhythmic scraping stopped as a pair of gray eyes met mine.

*`*`*~*`*`*~*~

Okay.  Now, I did NOT take these gray eyes from the book.  I took them from someone I kind of know who I want to base this character off of.  So don't get mad at me!  And do you want another hint?  This new character is a male. I know what you're thinking, "Oh.  My.  Gosh. (Impatient sigh)  Not.  Another.  Boy!?!"  Well poop on you, this is going to be a little different so ha!  And be prepared for a shocker in the next chapter or two!


End file.
